Clandestine
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: They knew it wouldn't be easy, when they started this relationship. They knew they'd have to hide. Being on opposite sides in the war didn't help. But you can't help who you fall in love with, after all.


**AN: My muse has been working overtime today. That would normally be good, but I'd rather I was coming up with words for my essay that's due in a week. I don't own the characters, I just borrow them.**

"You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

"When has that ever stopped me before? It's your life on the line as well, you know."

"My life is already forfeit. But I wanted to see you again, one last time."

"It isn't too late for you to join us, Draco."

"As soon as anyone out there sees me, Hermione, I'm dead. I failed in my mission, remember?"

She did remember. She remembered the night he'd come to her, here, pale and shaking. There were only two things that could reduce Draco Malfoy to that state; the Forbidden Forest and Voldemort. Since the Shrieking Shack, their meeting place, was nowhere near the Forbidden Forest, he must have come directly from a traumatic meeting with Voldemort. He'd managed, eventually, to tell her the entire story. His latest orders were to eliminate both her and Ron Weasley, in the hope that this would draw Harry Potter out of hiding.

"I can't do it, Hermione. Even if all of this…" he waved one hand around, indicating both of them, " wasn't happening, I couldn't do it. I'm no killer."

That much was true, as they'd discovered in sixth year, when he'd failed to dispose of Dumbledore. That seemed such a long time ago now, even though it was less than a year. Everyone had been through so much since then.

The relationship, if that's what you could call it, between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, had come as an enormous shock to them both. The only other person who knew about it was Ginny Weasley, who hadn't seemed even remotely surprised by the revelation.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Hermione. After all, there's a fine line between love and hate."

He'd only kissed her so that she'd stop talking, he claimed. But one kiss turned into two, then three, and then something more. Eventually, they'd found themselves in a well-hidden broom closet, pulling at each other's clothes, needing more than just hugs and kisses. They wanted, needed, something that made them feel alive again, and their clandestine meetings soon became a frequent occurrence. Even after all the Death Eater's children were forcibly removed from Hogwarts, they still found ways to meet.

The Room of Requirement would have been ideal, if only the DA weren't still using it as a base. It had taken nearly an hour for the two of them to decide on the Shrieking Shack as a meeting place. It was heavily warded, allowing only Hermione and Draco to enter. It truly was the only safe place they could be together.

And now, this was probably going to be the last time they ever saw each other. Outside, the battle was raging; every so often a stray spell would strike the Shack, making the windows rattle. But that didn't matter to Draco and Hermione, who were too busy kissing to pay any attention.

…………………

Two hours later, and neither of them could continue to ignore the outside world.

"I guess… this is goodbye, for now."

"I'll meet you here, if we both make it."

"That had better be a promise, Draco."

"It is."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione grasped her wand tightly and apparated. Beside her, Draco did the same.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron, as always, demanding explanations at the most inappropriate time.

"No time to explain." Deflecting a spell that was heading directly towards Ron, she turned her attention to the battlefield. Whatever else happened, Harry needed to kill Voldemort.

…………………

After everything else they'd been through, Hermione couldn't help but feel the final battle was a bit of an anticlimax. It seemed far too easy, almost suspiciously easy. Still, it was all over, finally. Maybe now they'd all be able to enjoy some peace. Picking her way carefully through the field of corpses, she returned to the Shrieking Shack. He wasn't there, waiting for her as she'd expected. Glancing out of the window, she could tell that he wasn't on his way there. That could mean only one thing.

Brushing away the tears that were making their way down her cheeks, she left the Shrieking Shack, removing all of the wards as she did so. They weren't needed any longer, after all. She definitely didn't feel like joining the party that was no doubt occurring in Hogwarts – she couldn't celebrate when the man she loved was dead.

Ginny found her, hours later, sitting by the lake.

"Sit any closer to the water and the Giant Squid will get you."

"Right now, Ginny, I don't care."

"He didn't make it, did he?" The redhead's tone of voice suddenly changed, becoming much softer. It wasn't normal for Hermione to sound so maudlin, after all. There must be a very good reason for it. Hermione, unable to respond in words, simply shook her head.

"He loved you, Hermione, and he knew what risks he was taking."

"Too many."

"Maybe. But that isn't the point. It was a war, and that made us all take risks we wouldn't normally. He'd want you to be happy, Hermione, not sit out here mourning him all night."

"You go and enjoy the party, Ginny. I'll come inside in a few minutes."

Reluctantly, Ginny left.

"I love you, Draco, wherever you are. I won't ever forget you."

**AN: That little button is there for a reason - so you can all leave reviews. Go on, you know you want to.**


End file.
